Double Attraction
by MisoHime
Summary: 8 Students attend the captivating school - Konoha High. They meet for the first time & things get rocky when the King & Queen of the 2 groups argue. A War breaks out and things get tough - Along with Secrets, Crushes & Rivalry.  Full Summary inside
1. Intro

**Double Attraction**

By Volitilized

* * *

Author's Note: My first fan fiction! After reading countless types of fan fictions, I've finally brought myself to write this one. Hope that it's not boring.

**Summary: **Eight Students attend the captivating School - Konoha High. They meet for the first time and their interests are sparked; have they finally met their match? Unfortunately, things get rocky when the King and Queen of both groups start to get on each other's nerves. They declare war - which leads to a chain of events filled with rivalry, music, secrets, crushes and possibly heated love? Our main character, Sakura - who has a important secret - along with the others now have to juggle with keeping their emotions in control. Will the group fall hard? Or will they earn a new strength? (Mainly Sasusaku)

_Dedicated to all SasuSaku fans out there!_

_

* * *

_

**Character Introductions**

Sakura Haruno: She's the golden girl, Student body President, Top student, Ms. Popularity, Captain of the Volleyball team and Lead singer & guitarist of her band. Living a life of luxury by day, Sakura's got to cope with being a Rock star by night.

Sasuke Uchiha: The rich son of a very famous business man seems to have everything, money, talent and popularity. He's the Top student of his school, Captain of Basketball and the hottest guy in school. Along with his friends, they're in a garage band.

Ino Yamanaka: Second in command to Sakura, she's the best friend Sakura could have. She's always got the latest news and the confidence to do what she wants. Ino plays the Bass guitar and backup in Sakura's band. Ino's also Co-captain to the Volleyball.

Naruto Uzumaki: Being Sasuke's right-hand man and best friend, he's always there for him. Even though they always get into petty fights. Being a drummer in Sasuke's band isn't the only thing. Naruto's a amazing player in basketball when it comes to the games.

Hinata Hyugga: The third trio to Sakura's group, Hinata's a shy, timid girl who keeps to herself. Being the peacemaker and kind one, Hinata's personality helps the group stay strong. She's a keyboard player who's also a amazing cook.

Neji Hyugga: Just like Sasuke, Neji comes from a wealthy family with power. He's as cold as ice, and a Bass player/back-up singer. Being the second most-wanted guy in almost every girl's heart, Neji keeps to himself. He's also part of the Basketball team.

Shikamaru Nara: Shikamaru's a lazy guy who goes with the flow. He finds things easily troublesome or bothering. Even though he's a cloud-watching type of guy, Shikamaru's also a very smart student who comes up with the solutions.

Tenten (Last Name?): A rough chick who's somewhat the tomboy. She loves sports even though she's got a bit of a girly side. Awesome drummer and Volleyball player. She spends her time either practicing sports, chilling with friends and working with her band.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so by now I guess you guys know that this is just the Character Introductions of the story so that you guys get a taste and breifing. I'll be uploading the first few chapters as well. Let me know wht you think - Please be kind, this is my first fan fiction and I'm trying to improve. **

I'd love if you guys let me know your opinions. It's a first start so please don't flame. :[ I'll try my best to make this story good. If you have any ideas, do let me know. :D

**Special Thanks to:**

Inspiration music ; Unmei no Hito - Fujita

SasuSaku stories

-Volit.


	2. Grand Entrance

**Double Attraction**

_Dedicated to Sasusaku Lovers!_

**[1] Grand Entrance**

_Clink_

Sakura placed the ceramic cereal bowl into the metal sink. She turned around and leaned on the marble counter, smiling inwardly as she heard the song on the radio fade and end.

"_And that was 'Ridiculous' by Kura Hikari!"_ The DJ announced over the radio.

Kura Hikari – That was her. Who would've thought that the most famous singer in Japan just happened to be a 17 year old teenage girl?

Sakura glanced up as she heard footsteps from the staircase. A few seconds later, her twin brother walked into the Kitchen – while rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning. He wore nothing but a pair of old sweats, his red locks sticking up in random directions.

"Morning…" He mumbled, sleepy.

Sakura grinned at him. "Good Morning."

Her twin brother was Garaa, he had unruly red locks, mint green eyes and pale skin. On the other hand, Sakura had Cotton Candy Pink hair that fell to her backbone, Evergreen eyes and cream skin. She had to admit, for a Fraternal, they looked rather alike.

"I gotta get ready, be right back." Sakura said and rushed upstairs while Garaa fetched himself some breakfast.

In Sakura's room, she contemplated on what to wear for her new semester in High school. She flitted around her walk-in wardrobe, occasionally taking out some outfits and shaking her head. Since she couldn't think of something to wear, Sakura settled for a Black tank top, Black shorts and Hot Pink hoodie – unzipped, showing her black outfit. She topped off the look with a long 'S' necklace and big Chanel sunglasses Sakura tied her hair up into a high ponytail and let her bangs fall to frame her face.

It was a good thing that the High School Sakura attended didn't require uniforms, if there was one thing she hated about school, it was the silly dress codes.

Sakura grabbed her car keys, iPod and phone while slinging her black and pink backpack on one shoulder. She rushed down the stairs to see Garaa lounged, lazily onto the tanned sofa, flipping absent-mindedly through the Television channels.

"I'm going!" Sakura announced, tying up her ankle-high White converse.

"Wait!" Garaa halted, rushing to the door where Sakura stood, leaning on the doorway.

"Don't forget to keep your phone on so I can contact you, don't get in trouble and if anyone bullied you, let me know so I can beat their asses!" Garaa reminded, sternly. He had always been _overprotective_ when it came to his little sister.

Rolling her eyes at him, Sakura waved a hand – dismissing the lecture.

"I hear ya!" Sakura replied, walking to her sleek, black, _convertible,_ Auston Martin Vanquish.

Throwing in her bag and waving to Garaa, Sakura turned on the ignition and pulled out of the _90210_-like driveway.

"Be safe, Sakura…" Garaa muttered, as he watched his sister drive off to school. Garaa didn't plan on attending school for awhile since he had matters to attend to regarding being a guardian of Sakura. He **did** however, have plans to break the necks of anyone who messed with her.

**At the School**

"Last week's concert was _awesome!" _Naruto exclaimed, throwing his fists into the air. He was talking about Kura's concert last week, as a release for her newest album, 'Dangerously Innocent'

"I have to agree, Kura's voice is nice." A pale-eyed Hyugga agreed.

The four boys were lounging under the ancient oak tree outside the High School's yard. The sun shined onto the large tree, causing streams of sunlight to hit onto the guys.

"Tch, how annoying." Sasuke muttered. Inside he agreed with his friends. Kura Hikari's concert was amazing but it had happened last week. Though he'd die before he admitted it to anyone – Sasuke Uchiha was a fan of Kura, her angelic voice and unending beauty captured his attention when she first released her album 2 years ago. Sasuke had all of her albums and CDs – including a poster of her that he secretly kept in his bedroom.

Ignoring the loud chatter of the blonde, Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair and straightened his shirt. Sasuke was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a white shirt on top – unbuttoned. He matched it with a pair of black Levi's jeans and Nike sneakers.

"Oh come on, teme! You have to admit you enjoyed the concert!" Naruto boomed, punching his friend on the arm, playfully.

"It happened last week."

"So?"

"It's old news."

"It's the talk of the town!"

"Whatever, dobe."

"Don't call me that, bastard!"

"Dobe!"

"Bastard!"

The two guys glared deviously at each other, ready to rip each other apart. Both were always on each other's toes, fighting and disagreeing.

"Hey guys, who's that?" Neji broke in, snapping the trance between Naruto and Sasuke.

The four boys looked over to where Neji's curious stare lay, they saw a _sleek, attractive_, black convertible pull in swiftly into the School's outdoor parking, only to get a flash of the maiden inside.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled, pointing over to the car.

All four of them watched as a girl wearing Black and Pink parked and open the door of the car, while slinging a black bag over her shoulder. Even Sasuke felt a spark of interest. Her Black and Pink attire fitted perfectly to her well-shaped body, showing her curves. She had Pink hair – which was weird – held up into a high ponytail with a fringe framing her petite face. The girl also had long, nice legs and snow-like skin.

There were a few wolf whistles and random shouts of attraction around the School's compound. There were guys winking and sneaking glances at the unknown maiden.

Suddenly, another three girls walked over to the Pinkette. From afar, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru watched as the four girls exchanged a few comments and embraces before walking inside the school.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he watched one in particular. "I know the one with Indigo hair." He pointed before she walked in after her friends.

"Who, who? She looks hot!" Naruto asked, waving his hands frantically.

"You idiot! She's my cousin!" Neji snapped, whacking Naruto on the head.

"Are they new?" Shikamaru asked, lazily, it was the first time he'd spoken all morning.

"No… I guess we've just never met them." Neji pondered.

After a minute, a voice questioned behind the four boys. They turned around to see Kiba, grinning like a fool, hands in his pullover's pockets.

"Looking at Haruno and her posse?" Kiba asked, teasingly.

The boys gave Kiba a confused look.

"Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, don't tell me you don't know about her. Where have you been for the past year?" Kiba laughed.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out, Kiba."

"Haruno's Captain of the Volleyball team, Student body president and most-wanted girl in the school. Also a amazing singer in her band." Kiba grinned, leaning a shoulder against the bark of the tree.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Kiba. How could he, not know about her? It seemed odd, that he knew nothing of girl.

"Anyway, she's accompanied by her three friends. Unbreakable bond I tell ya. They're Ino, the blonde, Hinata, Neji's cousin and Tenten, the bun girl." Kiba added and turned around to walk off. Without turning around, Kiba reminded the boys. "By the way, you might want to get to class, the bell rang a minute ago."

"Oh shit!" Naruto blurted, grabbing his bag, he and the boys bolted for the door.

_This year just got a whole lot more interesting, I wonder who this 'Haruno' is._ Sasuke smirked as he thought to himself and ran down the corridor for Homeroom.


	3. How Come We've Never Met?

**Double Attraction**

_This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine,_

_Frost.

* * *

_

_**Recap**_

_Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Kiba. How could he, not know about her? It seemed odd, that he knew nothing of girl._

"_Anyway, she's accompanied by her three friends. Unbreakable bond I tell ya. They're Ino, the blonde, Hinata, Neji's cousin and Tenten, the bun girl." Kiba added and turned around to walk off. Without turning around, Kiba reminded the boys. "By the way, you might want to get to class, the bell rang a minute ago."_

"_Oh shit!" Naruto blurted, grabbing his bag, he and the boys bolted for the door._

_**This year just got a whole lot more interesting, I wonder who this 'Haruno' is.**__ Sasuke smirked as he thought to himself and ran down the corridor for Homeroom._

_

* * *

_

**[2] How come we've never met?**

"Freeze!" Naruto yelled, bursting through the doors of the classroom.

He was slightly crouched, with his hands clasped together to make a gun.

"Idiot." Sasuke said, unemotionally, as he breezed past Naruto's unmoving body. There were a few screams of excitement as the four heartthrobs walked to the back of the class, taking their seats.

"Nothing's changed much, huh?" Shikamaru stated, lazily placing his feet on his desk and hands behind his head.

"Doesn't seem like it." Naruto grimaced, he flopped down on the chair beside Sasuke, crossing his arms. "I just know Kakashi-sensei is going to be late… **again**."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window. A few desperate fangirls hastily strolled up to Sasuke, giggling and stealing glances at him.

"H-hey, Sasuke-kun…" One of them – a girl with light brown hair – muttered.

"Tch." Sasuke looked annoyed, the first start of the semester and the fangirls were already bugging up to him.

* * *

**With the girls.**

Sakura's P.O.V

I exited out from Tsunade-sama's office, looking at the sheets that I was given. As Student Body President, it wasn't a surprise that on the very first day I would be getting work, I was prepared for this.

"Geez, Sakura, you've got to lay off the work." Tenten complained, glancing at the sheets I was brushing through.

"Can't" I replied, not looking up from the papers while walking down the hallway to my Homeroom – being accompanied by her 3 friends.

"One day, you'll get a breakdown" Ino added, nudging Sakura's elbow. Ino and her friends were the only ones who knew about Sakura being a teenage Superstar by night. Though they were shocked to stiffness at first, they didn't change the way they treated her and they helped her so that Sakura wouldn't come crashing down with stress.

"Oh hush already" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends, she stopped in front of a wooden door. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob – turning it.

* * *

**With the boys.**

The boys were minding their own business, talking about nothing in particular.

Suddenly, they heard some whistles and random calls. All four of them turned their heads to watch the four girls they saw this morning strode it.

The first one was the Pinkette. Her head was held high with confidence, she had a hand over her shoulder – carrying her bag – and another one with a few sheets of paper.

Next was the Platinum Blonde – her hair tied up into a high ponytail and carrying her bag, along with a few books. The two behind her were talking to each other as they walked in. One had brown hair, tied up into two buns. The other – which was assumedly Neji's cousin – had her hair covering her eyes, shuffling shyly into the classroom.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

When I entered the classroom, I felt eyes on me, ignoring them, I walked confidently inside. Although I have to admit that when I walked in, the classroom looked more like a riot than an educational center.

There were people out of their seats, sitting on tables, walking around, standing and even making out. Some were chatting, some fighting and even yelling. It was ridiculous behavior for High School.

I breezed past the pursues of fanboys, taking my seat in the middle of class, by the window. Ino took her seat next to me, also ignoring the looks.

I sighed and looked back onto the papers that I had in my hand, there were a few things that I needed to get done. The start of school has always been the busiest of times as Student Body President. Thank got Ino was the Secretary on the board.

I felt a cold stare boring into the back of my head. Stiffening, I dared to glance back, just enough to see a pair of obsidian eyes looking at me. I'd never recalled seeing this guy, but I knew that he wasn't new. He couldn't be, if he was, I would've seen his name and image on the New Student sheet I was given.

The male quickly looked back to the window, I cocked an eyebrow, he had the weirdest hair, It was raven, and shaped to represent a chicken's rear at the back of his head. He had bangs that hung beside his face.

I had to admit, his face was _remember able_ – and I've seen a handful of guys in my double life – but I wasn't going to fall head over heels, you never know if the guy could be a real jerk.

I looked back at the front of the class and resumed my reading. Ino nudged my hand, calling my attention.

"Hm?" I murmured, looking at her. Her eyes had a bit of a glint in it.

"Do you know if those guys are new?" Ino asked, jerking her head to the back of the class, where the obsidian eyed boy sat with 3 others at the back of the class.

One of them – I assumed the troublemaker of the group – had bright yellow hair, he was laughing at another boy who had long, brown hair and white eyes like Hinata. He was scowling at Naruto and bonking him with a book. Another guy had his feet on his desk. He was lounging lazily in his seat – his eyes closed. Of course, there was also the dark-eyed male I caught looking at me just now. His attention seemed to be on something outside. He was 3 rows behind me, at the back of the class.

I turned back to Ino and shrugged. "Nope. They're not but I guess we've just never seem them around."

Ino was about to reply when the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with Silver hair. It was – of course – Kakashi-sensei. He walked in, closing his book and slamming it onto the desk to call the attention of the class.

Students fell silent and looked at him, some already walking back to their seats – silently.

"Alright, now that the class looks decent _enough_" Kakashi-sensei started "I'd like to start by letting our Student Body President – Miss Haruno – announce." He gestured to me.

I smiled and stood up, walking to the front of the class. I could feel all eyes on me.

Taking a deep breath, I started to speak, loud and clear. "Regarding the school's changes, Tsunade-sama has informed me that there will be new facilities as well as equipment for the Sports and Music department. Further questions shall be proceeded to the Head of Publicity." I took a short pause before continuing. "There will also be auditions held for the school's Annual opening ceremony, 1 week from now. Any questions?" I looked around the room.

A male stood up and raised his hand. "Yeah, are you single?"

I cocked an eyebrow and sighed, there were a few giggles from my friends. "Please restrain yourself from asking ridiculous questions." I snapped.

"Oooooh! Burn." The class said in unison. I smirked and walked back to my seat.

I gave Ino a high-5 before settling back and placing the papers into my bag.

"Nice one, Sak." Ino grinned.

* * *

**With the boys.**

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke's eyes followed as the girl settled back into her seat. She was defiantly intriguing. She had confidence, beauty and brains. Overhearing some other boys talk about her earlier, he had learnt that her name was Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

_What other surprises do you have for me, Haruno?_ Sasuke thought.

He was being interrupted by Naruto's loud voice. "Hey Teme! What are you staring at?"

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke snapped, smacking the Blonde.

"Owww!" Naruto cried, clutching his head where a little bump was appearing. "Did you have to it so hard?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to face the teacher who was handing out some sheets of paper.

Kakashi passed Sasuke and the boys, leaving some papers on their desk. The four boys glanced down. There were two sheets of papers – one about the auditions for the Opening concert and another regarding their Club choices.

Regardless of even browsing the other choices for Club activities, Sasuke turned to the other three boys. Without any of them saying a word, their choice seemed to be already in the air around them. _Music._

"Alright, maggots, you've got free period for now. Just don't disturb me and do what you want." Kakashi dismissed and sat down behind his desk to read.

**

* * *

With the girls.**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teacher, within a second after Kakashi's dismissal, fanboys immediately rushed for the opportunity to ask her out.

"Great. We lost Sak in the ocean of guys." Ino sighed, tying to catch Sakura's pastel hair in the crowd.

"That's it!" Tenten roughly pushed through the crowd and dragged Sakura out.

"Thanks for the rescue, Tenten." Sakura huffed. She fished around her bag for a minute and pulled out her iPod.

"So what do you guys want to do on Free Period?" Hinata asked her friends, while playing with a stray piece of hair.

"Well, I've brought my guitar, we could go to the Music room and play a bit." Sakura offered, looking at her friends with a smile.

Their faces brightened and nodded at Sakura's option. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were all in a small band that was rather well known through the school. They had won various school competitions. Their band name was _Zero Love. _

Although, for Sakura, It was Déjà Vu – She was a International Rock star who was in a band called _Traumatic._ Although sometimes she went solo.

"Great, I've got my drumsticks right here." Tenten smirked, fetching out two wooden sticks from her bag.

"There is a bass guitar and Keyboard in the music room." Ino added, leaning onto her desk.

"Okay great. Everyone meet at the Music room in 15 minutes. I've got to get my Lyrics book from my locker." Sakura stated as the bell rang.

"See ya there, losers!" Tenten raced off with Ino.

Hinata giggled and waved to Sakura before racing after the two in the corridor. Shaking her head, Sakura laughed a bit and walked out to find her locker.

When she reached there, she turned the combination and pulled out a Grey binder book, her guitar pick and her Cherry Red, Hamlin Blade electric guitar – which was snuggly in place inside its casing. She turned and walked off to the direction of the Music room.

* * *

**(A/N: If you want an image of Sakura's guitar, here's the link:**

**/image/dslgjkgh/oimg_GC02537634_CA02537678/Hamlin_Blade_Electric_Guitar_%26_20W_)

* * *

**

**With the boys.**

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were just walking out of class to join the busy traffic of students rushing to classes when a Rosette passed right past them. **Right past!** – without even as much as a sideways glance, she strolled right in front of Sasuke and the boys carrying a binder and a guitar slinged over her shoulder.

Neji, Shikamaru didn't really seem to be paying attention but Sasuke were. Sure, she didn't even seem to fall at the sight of them but a second ago, she didn't even notice their very presence.

Shock struck Sasuke for a mere half a second before regaining his cool composure. He took another look at her retreating figure before he looked at the guys.

"I have a great idea on what to do!" Naruto announced, grinning like a fool.

"What would that be?" Shikamaru asked.

"It better not involve Ramen." Neji narrowed his eyes. Neji despised Naruto's ridiculous addiction for the Japanese delicacy.

"Well, that would be nice but no. Why don't we go to the Music room to practice?"

"Good idea, Naruto – for once in your life." Sasuke smirked,

The rest of the boys nodded and grabbed their things before heading down to the Music room.

* * *

**With the Girls.**

"Hey Sak!" Ino cheered, she was currently waiting for Sakura while tuning her bass. Hinata and Tenten were also by their instruments.

"Hey. So what song do you want to rehearse?" Sakura asked, opening her guitar case to reveal the Cherry Red Hamlin. She connected it to the amplifier before trying out some chords.

"Why don't we start it simple? How about 'Erase and Rewind'? I like that one" Ino said.

Sakura smirked and nodded. They all got ready and Sakura started to play the first few notes before the other girls joined in.

**(A/N: I suggest that you place on this song – it's really nice.**

**Also: Sakura's playing Lead guitar & singing. Ino's bass and backup singer, Hinata's Keyboard, Tenten is drums.)**

_Sakura:_

_I don't wanna feel like this,  
I don't want to, I don't want to,  
I don't wanna freak you out,  
But I,_

_(Ino: But I, but I, but i)  
_

_Think I might of said to much,  
Didn't mean to, didn't mean to,  
Think I might of said it's you, and I._

_(Ino : And I, and I, and i)_

_Guess I should leave this behind,  
Guess I should erase and rewind,  
Somehow I can't seem to stay away,  
I don't wanna sound desperate, but i am,  
So say that you'll come on around,  
Guess I should erase and rewind,  
Erase and rewind._

_I don't wanna stay in line,  
Like I used to, like I used to,  
I don't wanna have to scream,  
And shout,_

_(Ino: and shout, and shout, and shout)_

_Cause I'm the kind of girl that sticks like a tattoo, like a tattoo,  
Yeah, I'm the kind of girl that wears ya on, ohhh_

_Guess I should leave this behind,  
Guess I should erase and rewind,  
Somehow I can't seem to stay away,  
I don't wanna sound desperate, but I am,  
So… say that you'll come on around,  
Guess I should erase and rewind,  
Erase and rewind._

_You know you do return my calls,  
Just like we never met at all,  
Not matter what I'll always wait for you, I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you,_

_I don't wanna feel like this, I don't want to,  
Ye-ea-eaah..._

_Guess I should leave this behind,  
Guess I should erase and rewind,  
But somehow I can't seem to stay away,  
I don't wanna sound desperate, but i am,  
So say that you'll come on around,  
Guess I should erase and rewind,  
Erase and rewind.

* * *

_

**With the boys.**

"Hey guys, is it me or do I hear music?" Neji asked, nudging Shikamaru.

"I hear it too!" Naruto exclaimed, the four boys walked over to the Music room where they heard it from and cracked the door open – just enough to hear the song.

"Holy shit…" Neji muttered, they saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten playing with Sakura singing lead.

"Damn. They're good." Shikamaru added, trying to get a better look.

Sasuke didn't add a comment, but his eyes were glued to Sakura. She was rocking on her guitar and singing her heart out. Though he wouldn't say anything. – he had to admit, the girl had skills.

"Hey, Teme…" Naruto asked, looking at his friend's concentrated face. "What's wrong?"

"I know that voice… It's so… familiar…" Sasuke muttered, narrowing his eyes at Sakura as she ended the song. Where had he heard such a voice? It was melodic and sounded like an angel.

* * *

**With the Girls.**

"That. Was. _Awesome!_" Tenten cheered, placing her hands in the air.

Sakura looked at her friends and grinned, satisfied with their work. She was about to add something when they heard the door creak,

"What the-?" Sakura turned around, to see a yellow haired blonde and four other boys peeking through the door.

The four girls froze, shocked, "Uh… hehe?" Naruto laughed, lightly. The situation was indeed awkward. Nobody seemed to know what to say for a few moments.

"Baka!" Neji finally broke the ice, bonking his fist on Naruto's head.

Sakura cocked and eyebrow as the boys straightened themselves and walked in.

"You guys are really good! Like, amazing! Fireworks!" Naruto shouted, grinning at the girls.

Sakura gave him a small smile and stuck out her hand at the blonde. "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned, gripping her hand and shaking it. "These are my friends, Nara Shikamaru, Hyugga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke – the teme." Naruto introduced, pointing to each of them in turn.

Sakura laughed at the last part and nodded to her friends. "Hinata Hyugga, Tenten and Ino Yamanaka."

"So how come we've never met?" Neji asked, glancing at Tenten, then at the other girls.

Sakura spoke up. "Not sure. Never seen you around before though."

"That's weird." Shikamaru muttered.

"Why?" Ino walked up and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder – looking at Shikamaru with lust-full eyes

"We're popular!" Naruto butted in, grinning.

Tenten laughed and walked up to greet the guys. "Well, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to practice here when we heard you play." Neji replied, eyeing the girl. Tenten blushed really faintly – enough for Neji to notice.

Sakura's eyes flickered over to Sasuke, she wondered why he didn't speak at all.

"Hey teme, don't be rude! Say something!" Naruto punched Sasuke's arm.

"Hn."

Sakura's lips twitched a bit at his silence, the guy really didn't socialize.

"So… are you guys like a band or something?" Naruto asked the girls, looking at their instruments.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yep. We're _Zero Love_. Can't believe you've never heard us before. We've won 5 years in a row."

"Impressive." Neji nodded.

"You guys play?" Tenten asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah. We're _Shattered_." Shikamaru added.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he had his hands in his pockets, looking elsewhere. Attempting to get him to talk, Sakura questioned him. "What do you play?" She directed at him.

His eyes flickered to her face. He slowly turned to face her and muttered. "Lead Guitar and sing."

Sakura wondered for a second, how someone like Sasuke would sing. Sure, he looked like the kind to play guitar but he - who kept quiet and didn't talk – sing? It was a tad bit ironic but believable.

"I play bass as well as backup. Naruto's on drums and Shikamaru's keyboard." Neji commented,

"Love your guitar, by the way." Naruto said to Sakura, pointing to her Hamlin Blade.

Sakura glanced down at it and laughed. Her laughter rang like a clear bell. "Thanks. This one's by favorite."

The school bell interrupted their conversation. "Oh well, we'll see you guys around, it's lunch time!" Tenten announced, grabbing her drumsticks.

Sakura gave them a small smile before packing up. "See ya." She bided.

"Bye girls!" Naruto waved.

"Bye." Neji and Shikamaru added.

"Hn."

The girls left, leaving the boys inside the music room.

"Wow…" Neji muttered.

"They're nice!" Naruto grinned looking at the guys.

"Whatever. Let's go to lunch." Sasuke said and turned to leave.

"Ne, Sasuke, you could've been more friendly!" Naruto complained, pouncing on his friend. Sasuke ignored his blonde, exasperated friend and stalked out of the music room without saying anything back. Sasuke's thoughts were on trying to figure out where he had heard Sakura's voice before.

_Maybe in a school's concert… No, I'm sure somewhere else... I just have to find out. _Sasuke thought, grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Attraction**

_This Chapter is dedicated to K-Pop fans!_

"I'm going nuts thinking about her!" Naruto exclaimed while clutching his head. The four boys pushed the double doors of the cafeteria to receive looks – ranging from jealousy to lust.

Neji bonked his fist of Naruto's head and grunted. "Don't talk about my cousin like that!"

"Oww…" Naruto muttered, rubbing the sore spot. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend and ignored the eyes of the cafeteria, making his way to the over-crowded line. He grabbed a Tomato sandwich and a coke.

"Pork Ramen, Old Lady!" Naruto yelled, overjoyed that it was lunch time. Whenever it came to Ramen, you could count on Naruto to recommend the best.

Unfortunately, the Lunch Lady wasn't very pleased with Naruto's nickname for her and refused to serve him. It took Naruto about 10 minutes arguing with the Lunch lady before she subsided. Naruto grinned cheekily and paid for his ramen – behind him, was a long line of cranky students, waiting for Naruto to get his ass out of line.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto took their lunches and walked over to their usual table, settling down in their seats. They had around 5 minutes of peace before a high-pitched shriek echoed the cafeteria. The boys casted a confused look around before their gaze rested on a particular mob – with a red-headed girl in front. She was dressed in a thin shirt that looked about 3 sizes too small for her humongous plastic chest. Her skirt was hitched up higher than needed, almost revealing a sparkly pink thong.

"Oh fuck." Neji muttered, looking away.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru agreed and looked back down at his lunch. Sasuke's face paled a bit as he looked away from the group of "Slutty" girls.

"There he is!" a voice rang out from the group and they charged towards Sasuke.

"Ahhh! Sasuke, be mine!" a girl yelled, attempting to tackle him.

"No! Back off, he's mine!"

"Bullshit, Slut!" Another girl yelled.

"Who are you calling slut, bitch?"

A big quarrel broke out among the girls whilst the red-head girl swayed her way over to Sasuke and his friends. She latched herself onto Sasuke's left arm and pressed herself onto him.

"Hey, Babyyyy!" Karin giggled, leaned to give the four boys the worst sight of their lives – Karin's plastic surgery boobs.

"Get. Off." Sasuke menacingly snarled at the red-head. Too bad that Karin was too much of a desperate fan to listen to Sasuke's warning. Instead, she giggled more and held on tighter.

"Why pretend, Sasuke-kun? We should just announce to everyone that we're together." Karin said – trying to act seductive.

Neji laughed out a loud 'Hah!' amused by Karin's lie.

"Ewww! Who ordered the Ugly?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the red mess next to Sasuke. The cafeteria bursted into guffaws and Karin growled.

"Watch your mouth, stupid!" Karin warned, giving Naruto a glare.

Naruto merely shrugged and turned back to his ramen, giving Sasuke a sympathetic look.

Karin was about to try and lean in for a kiss when the doors of the cafeteria opened again. This time to reveal four confident girls. There were a few wolf whistles and murmurs as the Queens of Konoha High walked into the Lunch room, heading to their table.

Karin glared with envy at the Rosette, who acted oblivious to the looks. Karin turned back to Sasuke and purred into his ear.

"I'll be right back, Sasuke-kuuunnn." Karin whispered, causing goose bumps to rise from the four boys on the table.

Karin unlatched herself from Sasuke's arm and walked over to Sakura, who was laughing with her friends, not bothering to pay attention to Karin.

When Karin reached the four girls, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sakura. The pink-headed teen turned to see Karin glaring at her.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I felt eyes bore into the back of my head as I laughed along with my friends. The cafeteria fell into a eerie silence as I saw my friends look behind my shoulder. I turned myself to face the most Sluttiest girl I've ever seen in my life.

The red head simply gave me a glare as she examined me. "Look here, bitch, I don't know who you are but don't you _dare_ walk in here acting like you're miss know-it-all." She said, angrily.

"Uh-oh." Ino muttered softly behind me. My anger boiled. _What did she just call me?_ Oh no. Oh no, oh no. Nobody – and I mean nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it. I got up from my seat and turned to face the slut-face. I could feel everyone watching about what I was about to do.

I examined the girl from head to toe. Definite slut. I wouldn't be surprised if she worked in a strip club. "And you are?" I asked, uninterested.

The red-head growled at me. "Karin, Head of the Sasuke Fan Club and his future wife."

I laughed, was she serious? Anyone would be blind to be betrothed to her. "My, my, my, only someone with an IQ of a fence post would marry you. Your lies are unbelievable."

There was a round of 'oohs' and 'Burn!" around the cafeteria. Karin's face turned red as she brought her hand up to slap me.

Ino stood up fast behind me as the crowd gasped – their breaths caught in their throat – waiting for the moment that her filthy paws collided with my cheek. Lighting quick, I grabbed her wrist – restraining her slap - and bended in back sending a shot of pain up her arm.

"Ahh!" Karin gasped and dropped to her knees, I didn't let go of her wrist. Instead, I twisted it – causing Karin to turn around as I pressed her arm behind her back.

It was silent for a heartbeat. "I didn't learn self-defense for nothing, slut, so don't think a simple slap is going to work. As for me, since you apparently don't know who I am, I'll give you a warning. If you mess with me, I'll be your worst nightmare." I said in a monotone, careful to keep my anger in control. "Call me a bitch again and you'll get what you're asking for." I released her hand and she fell like a heap on the floor. A few girls – who I _assume_ are her friends – rushed to her side, asking stupid questions like "Are you ok?" and "Do you need a nurse?"

The cafeteria watched with careful eyes, everyone already starting rumors or spreading the gossip. I turned back to face my three best friends. "I think we're done here." I said and picked up my black bag. Ino grinned and picked up her lunch to dump at the trash bin. We walked out of the lunch room, not bothering to look back as we walked off.

**With the Boys**

"Wow! That was awesome" Naruto broke the silence, punching his fists in the air and grinning. Nobody seemed to know what had just happened. Caught in a daze, Sasuke looked back at the last traces of where the girls were seen. Karin had stormed out of the cafeteria from embarrassment with her posse not long after Sakura left.

Honestly, everyone was a bit taken back by Sakura's agility and instinct to stop Karin's assault. Though you couldn't really call it an assault considering how _pathetic_ her attempt to slap the Rosette was.


End file.
